LostClan, Clan of Kits
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: Not all kits are mindlessly obedient. These decided to run away and make their own Clan. LostClan, led by Starkit. Will they have glory, or fall into darkness?
1. Character List

**Leader**: Starstar- Pitch-black kitten with indigo eyes and silver spots on her pelt

**Deputy**: Faithheart- Ex-kitty-pet, white with yellow eyes

**Medicene** **Cat**: Cometstripe- Bronze kitten with black and white tiger-strpes on his pelt, blue eyes, large fluffy tail _Apprentices: Blizzardpaw, Maplepaw_

**Warriors**:

Velvetfoot- Pale cream-colored kit with one black paw and brown eyes _Apprentice: Kitepaw_

Hollyberry- Black she-cat with a red berry-like mark on one leg and pale red-violet eyes

Moonpelt- Large gray kit with a white nose and blue eyes

Miletail- Small calico tom with a super-long tail and blue eyes

Dreameyes- Ex-loner, tortosishell-calico tom

Ryverpelt- Beautiful dark-gray tom with kaleidoscopic rainbow eyes _Apprentice: Wynterpaw_

Wolftail- Giant kit that resembles a wolf in appearance with amber eyes _Apprentice: Heartpaw_

Nightpelt- Black kit with silver eyes

Dawnpool- Light brown she-kit with sharp green eyes

Jeweleye- Light ginger tom with a nicked ear _Apprentice: Coalpaw_

Amberclaw- Deep-red she-cat with honey-colored spots and pretty golden eyes

Chain- Black tom with red paws and blue eyes, paws reinforced with badger's teeth, ex-BloodClan _Apprentice: Rosepaw_

Cherrypelt- Dark crimson tom with dark green eyes _Apprentice: Lilypaw_

Pheonixflame- Soft, light red fur and eyes like molten gold

Duskpelt- Black with copper leopard-spots and brandy-colored eyes _Apprentice: Leafpaw_

**Apprentices**:

Blizzardpaw- Small white kit with one black paw and gray eyes

Maplepaw- Pale silver she-cat with midnight-blue eyes and always carries a stick with claw marks in it

Kitepaw- Black tom with yellow eyes

Wynterpaw- Dark blue-gray she-cat with a paler under-belly and the same eyes as Ryverkit

Heartpaw- Small white kit with patches of orange and blue eyes

Coalpaw- Dark black kit with fiery red eyes

Rosepaw- Coppery she-cat with black paws and brandy-colored eyes, ex-BloodClan, claws reinforced with badger-claws

Leafpaw- Pale Abyssinian with ruby-red tiger-stripes and deep blue eyes

Lilypaw- Light gold kit with pretty green eyes

**Elders**:

Silverpelt- Old she-cat with silver fur and black stripes, one brown eye, one blue

Lilackit- Pale lilac color, mist-like eyes, deaf

Blazekit- White, red, orange and yellow fur, gray eyes, blind

Jasmine-claw- Purplish fur and blueish eyes


	2. Escape: Confrontation With a Badger!

Starkit ran ahead. "Come on! Come on come on come on!" she squeaked, jumping up and down.

"Calm down, pet. We still have to pick up the others." her mother, Silverpelt, shushed.

Starkit was a pitch-black kitten from ThunderClan. She had indigo eyes and silver spots on her pelt that looked like stars. Her mother, Silverpelt, had long silver fur with black streaks, bi-colored eyes, and loved all of her kits. Starkit had her brothers Cometkit and Velvetkit, and her sister Hollykit. Hollykit was a dark-colored kit, like her, but she had a red berry-like patch on one of her legs and pale red-violet eyes. Velvetkit was pale colored, had one black paw, and brown eyes. Cometkit was a bronze kit with black and white tiger-stripes. He had blue eyes and a huge fluffy tail that was fun to play with.

"Yeah, hush! We need to pick up Jasmine-claw, Blazekit, Oakheart, and a bunch of others!" Velvetkit said snottily. He considered himself her superior, even though she was the first one born.

"Hush, all of you." Silverpelt murmured, nosing sleepy little Hollykit along.

"Momma, why're we running away?" her little sister yawned.

"Because we don't like the violence brewing every other day, and we're running away along with several other Clan-cats." Cometkit said softly, trying to drag Hollykit along.

At the Four Trees, they met Jasmine-claw and her kit, Blazekit, from ShadowClan. Oakheart from WindClan was there too. There were no RiverClan cats. "Good, you came. Now, let's go. I can make an excuse if we can keep in the heather and other plants that'll disguise our scent." he rumbled, standing up.

They were going to work their way through WindClan territory until they were beyond Mothermouth. Then they were going to go with the wind.

About half-way through WindClan territory, there was a rustle ahead of them. They were down-wind, but they all still crouched down. Oakheart took a lungful of the air to catch their scent. He growled. "BloodClan? I thought we'd gotten rid of them!" he snarled.

"Yes, after Firestar killed Scourge!" Silverpelt mewed softly.

"I got this..." Jasmine-claw pushed Blazekit into the bunch of kits and wound her way through the heather.

"Hi!" Starkit mewed, licking his cheek.

"Uh... Hi... Where are you?" Blazekit wondered, turning his head this way and that.

"Oh, are you blind? Sorry, I'm to your left!" she meowed.

Blazekit turned his head towards her. His nose touched her cheek, and then started to travel over her face. "I like your scent. And your fur is so soft." he purred.

She giggled, licking his nose. At that moment, Jasmine-claw came back. "It looks like two BloodClan kits facing off with two other kits!" she growled.

"Kits? You mean like us?" Velvetkit said excitedly, standing up.

"Nuh-uh. Bigger than you, hon." Jasmine-claw told them, picking Blazekit back up.

"Well, I say we approach them." Oakheart was already walking noisily through the heather towards the now obvious scent of four cats.

All four jumped at their little group. Two dark-gray kits with rainbow eyes, and two large, muscular kits with badger-teeth reinforcing their claws. "Who are you kits? I know you two are BloodClan, but you two don't smell like any Clan I know." Silverpelt said gently, walking forward.

Before anyone could protest, she ran up to them. Tipping her head back, Starkit saw just how big they were. "Wow, you guys are big! You must be nearly six moons already!" she mewed cheerfully.

Now Velvetkit, not to be outdone, had joined her. "You are big! I like your claws! Are those badger-teeth real?" he asked the BloodClan kits.

"Of course they are!" snorted the tom. He was black with blue eyes and red paws.

"What did you think they were, mice-teeth?" the female rolled her brandy-colored eyes.

"Velvetkit, Starkit, get back here!" Cometkit mewed nervously. But his order was ignored, and Hollykit was already next to them.

"Mommy, where are they? I can smell them, but they're being too quiet." Blazekit mewed fretfully.

"You don't want to go near them." Jasmine-claw told her son.

"You mean them! Ryver and I are harmless!" mewed the gray female cat. "We were just walking, and out of nowhere, these two bumpkins came and attacked us!"

"Hah! You're mixed up! That's what we were doing when you attacked us!" snarled the male BloodClan kit.

Eventually, the warriors broke the fight up and invited the new kits to come with them. Chain and Rose were ex-BloodClan, and Wynter and Ryver were loners.

The group managed to get past Mothermouth and advance a little more before settling down in a long-abandoned fox-den. Jasmine-claw was to take the first watch.

Starkit woke up to snarling and yowling. She realized the den was much emptier...

The warriors were missing! Where were Silverpelt, Jasmine-claw and Oakheart?

The other kits were waking up now. Chain stuck his head out of the den and gasped. "A huge badger! Rose, we gotta help!" he yowled, writhing out of the den and bounding into battle.

The warriors were engaged in a brutal battle with a badger. Oakheart was on it's back, screaming and yowling. Silverpelt was nipping it's withers, and Jasmine-claw was raking claws down it's huge side. Rose and Chain leapt, yowling, into battle, their reinforced claws dealing extra damage.

"Should we help?" Velvetkit asked boldly, pulling himself out of the hole.

"No! We'd just be in the way, because we don't know how to fight yet!" Cometkit mewed, grabbing their brother's tail in his teeth and pulling him back in.


	3. New Friends

The badger was huge. It was certainly giving the three warriors and the two BloodClan kits trouble.

"Look out!" Hollykit squeaked, ducking into the den in fright.

"Oakheart!" she wailed.

The badger had whipped around and now held the WindClan warrior between it's jaws. He was hissing as clawing the best he could. Chain and Rose both raked their claws down the monster's face, forcing it to release the warrior. He was limping now, but he still fought determinedly.

Eventually, the badger, dripping scarlet drops, fled. Oakheart was wounded, Rose was cleaning a nick in Chain's ear, and Silverpelt was collecting herbs to work on the wounds with. "I told Cinderpelt... She told me a bunch of herbs and things to use in case of emergency." she confessed.

"That's okay Mommy! You knew it was best!" she squeaked.

"Thank you, Starkit, but remember it could have jeopardized our escape. Luckily Cinderpelt was so nice." her mother answered, licking her ears.

"Sweet! Can you teach me? I wanna be a medicine cat... I mean, I have dreams with starry cats, and weeks before we ran, I knew we would!" Cometkit admitted.

"The kit was born to be..." purred Jasmine-claw. "I'm proud, Silverpelt. You should set to work teaching him what you know!"

"You mean those weird cats that talk to the stars? That's what he's gonna be?" Chain snorted in distaste.

"Those 'weird cats' have the ability to save lives and, in a way, tell the future. They can also grant a leader nine lives. Are they that weird?" Blazekit asked indignantly, whipping his head back and forth, trying to find the BloodClan kit.

"Nine lives? Sweet!" Rose purred.

They managed to sleep the rest of the night in peace. Jasmine-claw kept them warm be curling her body around them the best she could, Oakheart slept fitfully in front of the den mouth, and Silverpelt kept watch the rest of the night.

Next day, they woke up and ate. Blazekit nursed for a minute. Oakheart and Silverpelt had managed to catch a large rabbit. It was very plump and tender, and there was actually enough for everyone.

After that, they set off. Starkit was especially excited. She'd never been outside the camp before, and this was really far from the camp!

There was a river they came too. In it were lots of fish, large and silver. They would jump out of the water from time to time, as if taunting their party. "I wish I knew how to fish..." Hollykit sighed from behind her.

"I know!" Velvetkit drooled.

"Pfft!"

Chain strutted over to the water and crouched down, watching the water. His paw rose, ready to strike...

There was a loud splash as something dove into the water. Chain recoiled from the water, hissing and spitting. He was soaked, so she and her siblings couldn't resist laughing. Rose mewed, licking her friend dry and glaring at them.

"Oh! Oh, wow, you should see your face, Chain! You look hilarious!" Velvetkit howled, rolling around on the ground.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Rose ordered, coming up and cuffing her brother.

"Yeah... But he was just trying to catch a fish and he got soaked!" she snickered.

"Starkit! Cometkit, Hollykit, Velvetkit! All of you, behave yourselves!" Silverpelt ordered, cuffing them all.

A small, dusky head popped out of the water, holding a large fish in it's jaws. Brandy-colored eyes regarded them with distaste. "What the... is that an otter?" Jasmine-claw asked, confused.

The eyes were aflame now. "Hell, no!" it hissed.

The thing swam to the shore and dropped the fish. "I'm a kit! Is it that hard to tell?" the little cat hissed. "I'm ex-Clan cat!"

"Clan cat? You mean there're more Clans than the four we just left?" Cometkit asked curiously.

"Apparently. None of you smell familiar." The kit picked up her catch and swaggered into the forest. "Leafkit! I got food!"

"There's another? What's your name?" grunted Oakheart, shifting his weight on his paws.

"I'm Duskkit. My friend is Leafkit. We ran away because our Clans are always fighting!"

"Well, why don't you join us? We all ran away for the same reason!" Blazekit said uncertainly.

"We used to be in a tribe... not really a Clan..." Wynter said uncertainly.

"Our Clan was a Clan of loners and kitty-pets. Trivial people, never did anything but bully others!" Rose mewed, still licking Chain dry as he glowered at the new kit.

Starkit went up to Duskkit. "Hey, you're awfully small... How old are you?" she mewed curiously.

"I-I'm four moons! Why?" the kit floundered. "And Leafkit's only three... Why am I telling you this! Leafkit, get out here and eat!"

A pale, slender cat with dark red stripes and pretty blue eyes emerged from the bushes. Belly on the ground, he approached them slowly. "Wh-why don't we go with them... Predators rarely attack large groups..." he said shakily, obviously a little daunted by them.

She bounded up to him. "Hi! I'm Starkit! Nice to meet you!" she licked his cheek, and before Duskkit could object, she turned and licked hers too. "You should come with us!"

"Fine, whatever, we'll join you!" Duskkit huffed grouchily.

"Good. Well, we'd better eat and get a move on if we want to make progress before dark." Silverpelt said, squinting at the sun.

They got pretty far before dark. There were no accidents or predators. So that night it was pretty peaceful.

Next day, a distressed mewing drew Starkit's attention. "Hey, I just heard someone calling for help!" she cried. Without waiting, she bounded away from the river and into the woods.

"Help! Help! I'm stuck!" the small voice was wailing.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she yelled. She writhed in and out of thorny bushes and eventually found the reason for all the commotion.

A tiny white kit was stuck in a tree, and a larger, wolf-like kit was circling around the tree. "Help! Heartkit's stuck!" he mewed, pointing into the branches.

"Good thing my mommy can climb trees!" Starkit said cheerfully, whirling around as Silverpelt came out of the bushes. "Mommy, she's stuck up there!"

"Our little group is gonna turn into a Clan all it's own at this rate!" Silverpelt sighed as she quickly went up the tree and retrieved the small kit. "There. That better?" she asked the little kit.

"Yes! Thank you! I'm Heartkit! This is Wolfkit!" the small white kit mewed. She had splashes of orange on her fur and shocking blue eyes. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but can we accompany you?"

"Yes!" Hollykit answered.

"Yes!" Starkit nodded.

"Sure!" her brothers mewed.

Wynter and Ryver both shrugged, the BloodClan members were silent, and the warriors shrugged too.

"Yay!" Heartkit squealed.

"Thanks!" Wolfkit grinned goofily.

"So, how did you even get stuck in the tree?" Starkit asked as they continued moving on.

"Well, we were just walking, when we saw these really big kits. They scared us, especially when they moved towards us. So we ran, and Heartkit bolted up a tree before she even registered that she was." Wolfkit answered.

"When you say big kits, do you mean like those three?" Hollykit had dropped back and was looking up ahead.

Three large kits were walking towards them. Two looked rough and mean. One of the two held a stick with claw-marks on it it their mouth. The third just looked embarrassed. As their group approached, the rough one without a stick laid back his ears and hissed.

"A-Are they going to attack?" Heartkit worried.


	4. Young New Leader: Initiation

"A-Are they going to attack?" Heartkit worried.

They stood, staring at the three kits. They stared right back.

Oakheart limped forward. Before he could speak, the one with the stick dropped it and spoke. "You're hurt badly. A badger-bite to the shoulder from the looks of it. Has anyone in your party treated it?" she asked. She was a wisp, pale silver with deep blue eyes that seemed to stare deep into their souls.

Cometkit stepped in front on Oakheart. "My knowledge is minimal, but yes. Me and Mommy have." he said defiantly, daring them to say he did a bad job. Starkit couldn't suppress a proud smile.

"Huh. Could be better." the dark tom next to her snorted.

"Cherry, Maple, please! Can't we just let them pass?" mewed the embarrassed one. He was a soft red, like the flames Two-legs would put on smelly colored sticks.

"Where are you from? Why are you all alone?" she asked, darting forward.

"We got ditched by our parents for an unknown reason." growled the tom.

"Cherry!" murmured the red one, turning and giving his brother a few quick licks.

"In that case, d'ya wanna come with us? We're mostly Clan cats, trying to find a new home!" she smiled.

"I would..." the flame-kit mewed softly.

"If he's going, we'd have to go." groaned the tom. "Phoenix, what've you gotten us into this time?"

So they made three new additions to their little group of- mostly- kits.

Chain made friends with Cherry, the tom, quickly enough. Maple, the kit with the clawed up stick, became chummy with Cometkit and Rose. Phoenix seemed distant, not part of the group. So she excused herself from Hollykit, Duskkit, Heartkit, and Leafkit to go talk to him.

"Hi!" she mewed.

He squeaked, jumping about a foot in the air. "Oh... uh, hi..." he said, embarrassed that he'd been scared.

"I'm Starkit! I like your pelt! It's very pretty!" she mewed cheerfully.

"Thanks... Why aren't you getting to know... my litter-mates?"

"Well, you looked lonesome over here all by yourself! I thought maybe I'd come over and talk to you! Anyway, you smell like a nice person to get to know!" she smiled.

"Thanks... Were you named Starkit for your pelt?" he mumbled, a little confused as to how to strike up a conversation.

"Yep! My mom wanted Starkit, because she was named for her pelt, and it became the name of the night-sky. I think she wanted my to become Starpelt or Star-sky. Hollykit, my baby sister, wants me to become Starstar, a Clan leader, but I don't think I'll ever make it that big!" she told him.

"I think you'd make a great leader... You're friendly and always count everyone in." he murmured.

"Oh, come on! You've met me for thirty seconds and you're giving me flattery! You try to be the under-dog, don't you? The way you're so embarrassed just talking to me! You're a really sweet kit!" she mewed, licking his ear.

As they continued over the days, they accumulated more and more kits. Their group was large, and it was hard to move through Two-leg places. Luckily, they had picked up two former Kitty-pets, Dream and Faith. They helped them through the places.

One day, Blizzardkit and Oakheart, the advance team, came running- well, came back as fast as they could. "We just found a place inside a fence that's perfect to settle down in! There're no Two-legs or nuthin', just open woods and bushes, and it's chock-full of prey!" Blizzardkit squealed.

"What? Really? Show us?" she mewed, darting forth.

At that moment, Oakheart collapsed. Everyone was startled. Cometkit and Silverpelt moved quickly forth. Cometkit sniffed the old wound, and his tail and ears drooped. "I'm sorry, but the wound must've gotten infected some time back... There's nothing we can do." he said softly, tears in his eyes.

"'S 'kay... You got me this far..." Oakheart gasped, his eyes dimming as the life faded out of him.

Everyone was silent. Then she stepped forth. "Tonight, we'll sit vigil for Oakheart. He was a good and brave warrior, and may StarClan receive his valiant spirit." she mewed clearly.

Everyone nodded. Silverpelt and Jasmine-claw carried the dead warrior to the fenced-in forest Blizzardkit led them to. There was a dried-up lake with caves in the sides that they decided to use as their camp. At the end of the lake-bed was soft, clay-like soil. They decided to bury the warrior there after vigil.

That night it was cold, but the sky was clear and the stars shone brightly. Starkit sat and stared up at them. She wondered if there was a new star up there. A star called Oakheart, ex-WindClan warrior.

The morning dawned slowly. She, her litter-mates, mother, Jasmine-claw and Phoenixkit carried the large warrior's cold body to the end of the lake and buried him.

"Now then, we need to set the Clan up. Name, explore the territory, divide us up into the different sections of Clans." Jasmine-claw mewed.

"You should be the leader, Jasmine!" she mewed. "You'd make a great leader! And the name sounds so elegant! Jasminestar!"

"You know who'd make a great leader? You, Starkit." Phoenixkit said softly.

"He's right, actually." Silverpelt told her.

"No! Me!" Velvetkit growled, puffing his chest out.

"You just want the power. Starkit is the obvious choice." Blazekit said, trying to scent her brother out.

"Try not to start a spat." Maplekit warned.

"Starkit is now going to be the leader. That is final." Silverpelt hissed at Velvetkit. He flinched, crouching in submission.

"What! I don't get any say in it?" she cried.

"That's generally how it works." Leafkit nodded.

"Hmm... Fine... First we'll need someplace to contact StarClan..."

"There's a cave full of stones that glow in the dark." Blizzardkit offered.

"Take me to it." she sighed.

They climbed out of the lake-bed. Starkit then followed Blizzardkit to the cave he'd told her about. "I cannot eat before I speak with them. I mustn't speak of the experience with anyone. I think after you show me there, you should go back and get Cometkit." she rambled.

"Calm down! It's not like you're becoming leader of the world! Just your Clan of friends!" Blizzardkit told her, giving her a friendly lick.

"Friends. Yeah." she nodded.

She sat outside the cave and waited for Blizzardkit to return with her brother. She sighed, starting to wash herself, when she caught the scent of a fox.

Her head whipped up. Her indigo eyes scanned the area, and her claws slid out. The bushes rustled, and an elderly fox crept out. He looked curiously at her, then moved to sit about two tail-lengths away from her. "You're very young. And on your own. Where'd your friend go?"

"Y-you speak cat?" she yelped.

"Yes. I was raised by an old she-cat. I'm not going to attack you. My name is Storm." the fox sighed, laying down.

"I'm Starkit, soon to be Starstar." she said.

"Ah, a Clan cat. I used to live in the territory of a Clan... SkyClan, I think?" the fox murmured, rolling around. "so, where is your Clan? You seem awful young to become a leader."

"We're... All kits and two warriors. I was elected to be the leader."

"Starkit! A fox!"

"I know, Cometkit. This is Storm." she said, turning to look at her brother. "Can we just wait until night and get this thing over with?"

"It's only noon!"

"I can stay and talk with you. Cometkit, huh? Your medicine cat?"

"He speaks cat!"

"I know. He says he was raised by a she-cat. I somehow doubt that he'll attack us if that's true."

"I won't. Do you know how safe this forest is? Perfect for your Clan. Twolegs never come here. I understand a bit of Twoleg, so I know that this forest we're in will never be touched by them. And if they do, they're going against their own codes." Storm told them. "Prey always runs good and fat, no matter the season, even in leaf-bare! There are a few large animals with trees on their heads called deer living here as well, but they only eat grass." Storm was rolling around contently, his face full of bliss.

They chatted until sunset. Then Cometkit led her into the cave.


	5. Nine Lives From Unknown Cats

Their paws rustled on the tiny rocks and sand that blanketed the cave-floor. As they went deeper in, she saw glowing on the walls. So it was true about the glowing rocks!

They came to the end of the tunnel, where the rocks glowed the brightest and there were a good deal more of them there. She marveled at all of the colors that decorated the walls. At Cometkit's nod, she pressed her nose to a pale blue one and settled down to sleep.

Her eyes shot open as a chill touched her fur. She stood up, whipping around in painc. She was at the camp! Why was she at the camp? Looking up, she noticed the stars were moving... And moving much closer to her! They swirled down into the camp, taking the appearance of hundreds of millions of cats. "Welcome, Starkit."

The voice boomed and resonated as one, but had the steady chant of thousands.

One warrior, proud and tall, strode to her. "Oakheart!" she mewed, sitting back on her hind legs so he could touch noses with her.

"With this life I give you endurance. Use it to bear all the pains and woes of your Clan." Oakheart said, leaning down a bit.

A bold of pain shot through her body. She clenched her tiny sharp teeth against a pained howl of anguish.

Oakheart looked approvingly at her before moving away to be replaced by a beautiful tortoishell queen. She had a very plesant scent around her, and she also had the scent of herbs on her. "I am Spottedleaf. I was once ThunderClan's medicene cat. I have aided Firestar often, and I will gladly aid this young new Clan. With this life I give you charity. Never take more than what you give."

This life was full of desire to give. She wanted to give everything to her Clan until not a breath remained in her! But already Spottedleaf was pulling away to be replaced with another she-cat. This one was strong and had the look of a warrior on her. Her blue-gray fur shimmered in the dull light.

"I am Bluestar, once leader of ThunderClan. With this life I give you faith. Use it to hold onto what you know to be true and good." the queen told her, bending to touch her out-streched nose.

It hurt! Things were ripping at her, trying to tear her away from the light! But she couldn't let go!

As Bluestar pulled away, she started to pant, feeling a little over-whelmed. But that was only her third life! How would she keep going through all six she had left?

Already a large tiger-striped warrior was striding forth. A little hesitantly, looking to the rest of the cats as if for permission. "I am Tigerstar. I was once a warrior of ThunderClan, but in my exile I became leader of ShadowClan. I have been allowed to give you this life. With it comes pride. Never undermine your own worth, but remember the pride of others as well."

This one wasn't so bad... She felt as tall as a mountain, but at the same time, her Clan was more mountains, smaller, but mountains.

Now a small black tom was coming forth. She wondered if he was a kit, because he was tiny! Then she saw the fang-studded collar and the reinforced claws. She realized this must be Chain's father... Scrouge of BloodClan!

"I'm Scrouge. You already know my reputation. All cats go to StarClan in the end. With this life I give you malice. Exert it on those who oppose your Clan and do wrong."

Anger! Anger, rage, desire to strike down those who would dare to hurt her Clan! She felt she was burning, on fire! But as she looked down to prove this fact, Scrouge pulled away and the feeling vanished.

Who would be next? She had four more lives to get. The cats were pulling apart. Three enormous cats strode through them to her. She really had to lean back to look up at them... Lion, Tiger, Leopard! Cats of the first three Clans! Her eyes were wide in shock and admiration.

The lion laid down to reach her. "As first LionClan leader, I give you a life with courage. Use it in battle and the face of danger."

The large black nose touched her own tiny pink one, and she suddenly felt... Well, brave! Like she could fight a badger, no a thousand badgers! But it was over quickly and the tiger replaced the lion.

"As first TigerClan leader, I reward you with a life with daring. Dare to defy the ones who do wrong, dare to do what is needed to survive."

She'd barely gotten that life before the impatient leopard shoved the tiger aside. "With this life, you're being given patience. Patience is the key in everything for a Clan."

Her nose was rammed by the leopard's. She now felt like she could sit and wait... For eternity...

Slowly, the leopard pulled away. "Remember... Just wait..." it murmured softly in her ear. "You're the spitting image of the legendary Black Leopard."

She was confused as to what legend that was but stayed silent. She looked around, wondering where the ninth cat was.

"Uhmm..."

The mew came from behind her. She turned to see a tiny tiny kit. He was smaller than her, and had a white pelt with yellow flecks and bright orange eyes. "I was granted the permission to give you a life. I am your elder litter-mate. But I died before I was named, so I'm nameless."

"Well, in my mind, you'll be Sunkit. We're the opposite, aren't we?" she said boldly, defying the silent law she'd been holding.

The cats of StarClan shifted around, murmuring and mewing uncomfortably. The lion stepped forth. "You're brave to say this, young leader. From now on, your brother's name is Sunkit." it rumbled loudly.

Sunkit padded forward, reaching his nose out. "With your final life, I give you love. Love for you Clan and family, love for peace and a prospering Clan."

She eagerly reached forward to accept this life, thinking of how gentle it must be...

How wrong!

She was searing with agony. It was all she could do not to scream! So this was how a mother felt for her kits! The dire urge to defend the faceless little shadows at her feet from all menaces! Starkit writhed in agony, clenching her teeth until she was sure she would bleed. Finally, it was over. "Th-thank you... Sunkit..." she panted.

"Your welcome, Starstar."

"Starstar! Starstar! Starstar! Starstar! Starstar!" StarClan chanted.

She woke slowly. Cometkit stood over her, looking concerned. He desperately wanted to speak, she could tell. But they mustn't speak inside this cave.

She gestured with her tail for Cometkit to follow. He came obediently. They padded back out of the cave. Storm lay there, his face dreamy. "Hello, little leader." he purred.

"Hello, Storm." she said, eagerly breaking the silent spell.

"Sooo... You're now the leader?" Cometkit asked.

"Yes. Now, come. We must be getting back to LostClan."

The name popped out of nowhere. LostClan. The name of the young new Clan.


	6. Naming the Clan

Everyone looked up expectantly at her as she proudly walked into the camp. She found an over-hang and bounded onto it. Unable to think of appropriate words, she just looked out at the already-gathered faces.

"Cats of LostClan! I have been accepted by StarClan as your leader! Now, we must establish our ranks!" she called.

Her eyes fell on Cometkit. She jumped down in front of him. "Cometkit, do you promise to be faithful to this Clan and always help and heal us in times of need?" she asked.

"I do." he nodded.

"Then, before StarClan, I pronounce you Cometstripe!" she said, putting her chin on his head. He nodded, licking her shoulder. "Blizzardkit, Maplekit, come forth!"

The two she'd called came up to her.

"I have observed you two's eagerness to help Cometstripe. Do you wish to take on apprentices, Cometstripe?"

"That would be nice, yes." her brother nodded.

"Then before StarClan, I pronounce you two Blizzardpaw and Maplepaw! Learn well from Cometstripe. Though he is new to the job, he does it well!"

Each of the two new apprentices licked her shoulder in turn. Cometkit then touched noses with them.

"Faith!"

Faith, one of the ex-kittypets, stepped forth.

"You're true to your name, and loyal to no end. So before StarClan, I dub you Faithheart!"

He dipped his head and licked her shoulder. "Wait!" she hissed as he started to move away. "Before StarClan, so they can hear and approve my choice, I choose Faithheart as my deputy!"

There was stunned silence, then murmurs of approval. Faithheart nodded, moving away.

"Velvetkit! Do you promise to uphold the warrior-code and be loyal to this Clan?"

"I do." he brother nodded, dipping his head.

"Then your name is now Velvetfoot."

He licked her shoulder.

"Hollykit! Do you so promise to uphold the warrior code?"

Ecstatically, her sister nodded. "Yes! You know I do!"

"Then from now on, you will be known as... Hollyberry!"

Hollyberry cocked her head, as if considering the name, then licked her shoulder.

"Moonkit!" She hesitated. She was a very junior leader. She didn't have any experience in making names! "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and fight for this Clan to the end?"

He gave her a nod.

"Then you are now... Moon... Moonpelt!"

Starstar's mind was whirling as he licked her shoulder. She stared at the rest of them.

"Milekit! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code? Yes? Then you are now Miletail!" That one was easy! He had a tail longer than him!

"Dream!"

"Yes, I promise..." Dream answered before she could say anything.

"Then you are... Dreameyes!"

"Ryverkit! Do you swear to follow the warrior code until your dying days?"

"Yep."

"Then you are... Ryver... Ryver..."

"Ryverpelt!" he hissed.

"Yes, Ryverpelt!" she said gratefully.

Wolfkit became Wolftail, Nightkit became Nightpelt, Dawnkit became Dawnpool, Jewelkit became Jeweleye, Amberkit became Amberclaw, Chain remained Chain, Cherrykit became Cherrypelt, Phoenixkit became Phoenixflame, and Duskkit became Duskpelt. Starstar sighed, looking at the rest to be named.

"Kitekit, Velvetfoot! Come forth!"

They obeyed.

"Velvetfoot, you are a powerful fighter, and a dedicated cat. Kitepaw, learn well from him."

The two touched noses. She looked at the rest of the cats. "Ryverpelt, Wynterkit!"

"Wolftail, Heartkit!"

"Jeweleye, Coalkit!"

"Chain, Rose!"

"Cherrypelt, Lilykit!"

"Duskpelt, Leafkit!"

She heaved a sigh, looking at her mother, Jasmine-claw, Blazekit and Lilackit. Silverpelt mouthed the word 'elders.'

She nodded.

"These last four cats are either retired or unable to fight as warriors! So, before StarClan, I retire them to the position of elders!"

Finally, the naming of the Clan was done. Starstar heaved a heavy sigh.

"You should rest. I'll take it from here. Tomorrow you can take a group of warriors and set our boundaries." Faithheart told her.

"Hey! The boundaries are set! As long as it's inside the fence, it's ours!" she told him. "I can just take a group to scout it all out tomorrow, that's all. But thank you for taking over."

She went into the den that they'd designated for the leader and curled up in the sand.

Her dream made her toss and turn. She was trying to defend LostClan, but it seemed only half of them were there. She was facing off against another cat with others behind him. One of his paws was dark, and she guessed it was blood. But he was mostly in the shadows, so she couldn't make much out. Then the other cat leapt at her, and she was unable to fend him off. Long cruel fangs reached for her neck. She struggled, but was helpless...

Suddenly something slammed into the other cat. She could make out a collar and reinforced claws, and guessed it was Chain or Rosepaw. Then more cats came and joined LostClan, mixing and blending into the numbers. She saw Storm slip in along with them. She also saw...

Was that a dog standing with her Clan?!

"I told you I'd bring help..."

She spun around. Chain stood there, looking battered and worn. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and his sides heaved. Then his eyes rolled back up in his head and he collapsed.

When she woke up, weak sunlight was filtering through the cave entrance. She got up and ran to Cometstripe's cave. "Cometstripe! Cometstripe!" she called. "Cometstripe, where are you?"

"I'm right here, Starstar. Is something wrong?" Cometstripe mewed, emerging from a small mossy nest.

"I... think I had a vision sent to me from StarClan... I think LostClan's in danger." she mewed, feeling small and weak.

Cometstripe made her sit and tell him everything. He was confused, unsure as to what it meant as well. "Obviously LostClan gets into a fight. We can tell that much. But our forces aren't strong enough, so Chain goes for help. When he comes back, he's weak and in bad condition, but he brought the promised help. So... My guess is that LostClan will find itself locked in battle with other cats, losing badly, but then new cats come and make our side win. But we win with great loss." he mewed, shrugging.

"Starstar?"

Phoenixflame stood in the cave-mouth. "I went to bring you some fresh-kill, but you weren't in your den. I was worried, but Wolftail said he saw you run in here." he mewed, coming up to her and purring. "Is everything okay?"

She related to him the dream as well. He frowned. "Do you think that someone in LostClan will turn traitor, taking half the Clan with him?" he asked.

"That's an aspect we didn't consider..." she mewed in distress.

"Well, just bear it in mind. When the time comes, remember the dream. But until then, you need to calm down and relax a bit more."

"Okay... come with me to my den?"

Phoenixflame nodded.

They both went to the den. A sizeable rabbit lay on the ground.

"Phoenixflame... If we weren't so young... I'd ask you to be my mate..." she purred.

"Same here." he purred back, rubbing his head on hers.

"But until we're older, we can't... But will you come on patrol with me?"

"Sure."

They ate the rabbit together. After that, they rounded up a patrol and went out to see the territory they had on their paws.


	7. Anguish: Mother's Death

It'd been almost a moon since they all got their names. Now the Clan was progressing well.

Starstar crouched, scenting the air. She picked up Storm's scent. He'd passed through there earlier. But no prey-scent.

Growling, she moved towards the river. Leaf-fall was upon them. Green-leaf had been short this year. Prey was already starting to vanish.

There! A large black-bird was preening itself. She started to quickly and silently creep up on the unsuspecting bird.

There was a shrill scream, and Kitepaw fell on the bird. Even though he'd killed it, he started to maul it. "Kitepaw!" she cried sharply.

He looked up guiltily.

"Who taught you to maul prey like that? Even though we hunt it, you must show respect for the life that was given for us to live!" she snarled, her fur bristling.

"Starstar, he's still young. Don't yell at him so." Velvetfoot had emerged from the bracken.

She rounded on him. "You're no better! Do you think I missed you tearing that rabbit to pieces yesterday? Silverpelt taught us better than that!"

Both crouched submissively before her.

"Both of you, collect any fresh-kill you caught and take it back to the camp! You two aren't going out to hunt for half a moon! Not if this is how you behave!" she spat.

"Starstar, we're all still kits..." Velvetfoot murmured.

"Then should I demote you back to an apprentice? At least until you learn how to behave like a warrior? We are almost seven moons now, Velvetfoot! Now go, both of you!"

She glared after their retreating tails as they went to pick up all their catches. "I'm going to have a word with Silverpelt!" she yowled after her brother. His tail hung, if at all possible, lower.

"Starstar?"

She spun around angrily.

Hollyberry flinched. "Look, sorry..." she mewed, backing off.

"No, I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly. "Velvetfoot is just acting like a dog again! I mean, thank StarClan, he mauls his prey and teaches Kitepaw to do the same! He's... Gah!" she ranted.

"I know. I was coming to tell you that Rosepaw has done very well in her training. I've been watching her with Faithheart. I think she's ready for her assessment."

"Good! That's something to take my mind off of that dog and his apprentice!" she purred. "I'll go speak to Chain now!"

"Uh... That's the thing... Chain is with Cometstripe... He wound up eating something bad in his fresh-kill... We think it may have been crowfood."

"Oh, bless StarClan!"

She bounded back to camp and skidded into Cometstripe's den. Chain lay moaning in one of the nests, pawing at his stomach. Rosepaw sat nervously next to him, giving his head occasional licks. "Cometstripe?" she mewed nervously, looking at her brother.

"He's eaten some crow-food. We don't know how, just that he did. I think I can make him better, if I can get the toxins from the stuff out of his system." the medicine cat mewed around a bundle of leaves. "Here, Chain... Eat these. They'll make you throw up, but that's what we want."

Chain looked at the leaves skeptically. "Personally... I don't think... I could eat anything right... Ugh... Right now..." he said painfully.

Rosepaw took one of the leaves in her mouth and chewed in to a fine pulp. "Here... Try it now." she said, spitting it out before him.

Chain tentatively licked up the pulped leaf. He'd barely swallowed it when he vomited.

"Good. That's what we want." Cometstripe nodded approvingly.

"Well, now I need to speak with Chain. Alone, please." Starstar spoke up.

Everyone went their own way. But Rosepaw stayed.

"Rosepaw, go take care of the elders for a little or something." Chain ordered weakly. Rosepaw mumbled her disapproval, but obeyed. "Yeah?"

"It's time she's assessed."

Chain's eyes narrowed.

"When you're better, that is! That's all!"

"No... I'm from BloodClan, remember? How do you assess your apprentice?" he mewed sheepishly.

"Oh... Well, generally it's on hunting. You send your apprentice to hunt in certain territory, and follow them so they don't know you're there. Then you tell me how they did and I decide whether or not to make them a warrior. Or, you could do fighting skills. Send her out and then go in a little later. She has to stalk you and find you, then sneak up on you so you don't know she's there." she rambled.

"Whoa, slow down! I understand now, you don't need to give me every little detail!" he purred, a hint of a laugh lacing his words. "I agree, she's ready for that."

"Okay... Well, I need to go talk to Silverpelt now, so... I'll just give you some peace..." Without further ado, Starstar turned and ran to the elders' den.

"Hello, Starstar." Jasmine-claw mewed from where she was grooming Blazekit. Silverpelt looked up from grooming Lilackit.

"Silverpelt, Velvetfoot is mauling prey and teaching Kitepaw to do the same." she said in a tattle-tale tone, instantly regretting it.

Silverpelt's eyes narrowed. She stood up, her body trembling. "Okay... Thank you for telling me, darling. I'll go have a word with him." The mew was fragile and weak. Halfway out of the den, Silverpelt collapsed.

"Silverpelt!" she cried.

"I... I'm okay... I'm just getting a little older than most ever live to be..." her mother said reassuringly.

Jasmine-claw got up and came over. "I'll go with you. You're going to need a shoulder to lean on." she purred.

Starstar watched nervously as the two made their way to the warriors' den. Anxious, she went and sat just outside of the camp.

"Hey."

She turned around. Phoenixflame sat there, his tail wrapped neatly over his paws. "You look stressed."

"I am. Velvetfoot is mauling prey and teaching Kitepaw to do the same, Chain is ill, and Silverpelt is... is..."

An anguished howl rang out in the camp. They looked at each other, then bounded back into it.

Silverpelt lay unnervingly still in the middle of the camp. Hollyberry was nosing her anxiously. All of the other cats stood in a ring around them. Starstar felt her breath catch. Hollyberry looked up and they locked gazes. Then Hollyberry's head and tail drooped, and she looked defeated.

Starstar lifted her head and howled in anguish.


	8. DON'T REVIEW

**Hello, and thank you to all those reading this...**

**But for now, this story is going on HIATUS D:...**

**Don't worry, it'll get up an' runnin' again someday! But for now, I need to narrow down what stories I work on so I can finish all of these and publish my new ones! Please don't kill me for putting this particular one on hiatus... It's nothing personal... Just going by which one is closest to done... which isn't this one...**

**DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**IT WILL BE REPLACED WHEN I GET AROUND TO GETTING THIS THING OFF HIATUS! DON'T WASTE YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEW ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


End file.
